DP: Forgotten Memories
by HannahHaunter
Summary: As Hannah has an insight to the future, she sees that things will not be all that great for her or Danny Phantom. She tries to run away from her fears but they have made it their mission to catch up with her in the end. Danny/OC Please review!


**A/N's: **I kinda based this off the song "Come Back to Me" by David Cook. I love that song to bits. 3 Anyway, DannyxHannah (my OC) and slight Sam/Tucker.

The Scare

Slowly her hand found his through all the rock and rainwater surrounding them. She closed her eyes and sighed quietly. She was home again.

Danny Fenton was an odd boy, after all he was the famed superhero, Danny Phantom.

After the scare of the Disasteroid and everyone grew to the famed hero, the quiet streets of Amity Park remained as they were.

Quiet.

That is what scared Danny the most. No activity in the human or ghost world was out of place.

Even after his girlfriend, the other half of the ghost fighting team, left because she felt her place in Amity Park was unneeded.

She felt so alone, even with the boy she loved the most standing by her side. She had left to go find herself in the world.

"When you find you, come back to me." Danny said to a leaving Hannah Black.

She nodded quickly and changed into Phantom Form, from there she flew into the clouds until Danny could not see her glowing figure again.

Two years had passed and he still thought of her everyday knowing that there atop the hill in Amity Park Square is where Danny Fenton stayed to make sure he didn't miss her arrival.

Sam and Tucker thought that Danny was depressed that Hannah had to leave. She only told Sam of what made her leave and Sam hadn't told anyone, not even Danny. Sam was tormented by what Hannah had to say on their girls night out after they left the Amity Park Museum of Civil War.

------------

Sam Manson, one-fifth of the world famous ghost fighting group 'Team Phantom', left her house with her bag packed with the essentials.

Sam decided that it was time for Hannah to finally have a girls night out on the town because Sam felt Hannah needed it because she worked so hard , along with Danny, with protecting the town and the entire world from the harm of evil ghostly presences.

Sam had worked hard herself, trying to get the permission from the Team to let Hannah have a day off. Of course Danny said yes for the sake of his girlfriend. Tucker didn't really care but it was maybe because he was stuffing himself with Nasty fries. Jazz on the other hand was not so generous.

"Sam? What are you thinking? We have to be on schedule and on patrol 24 hours, seven days a week," Jazz speculated, pointing at the schedule she had in her hand, "You or Hannah, not even Danny of Tucker can back out on us now just because you think they need it!" Jazz's mind was changed when she saw Danny and Hannah coming back from patrol, collapsing on the floor of the living room from a hard night of Skulker, Technus and Ember Mclain.

Sam rolled her eyes as Jazz demanded that Danny and Hannah were to be taken out on a day of full relaxation. Tucker took Danny and Sam had Hannah.

The goth smiled, and walked down the busy streets of Amity Park passing kids playing with water guns, neighbors watering their grass and the occasional laughter.

It was hot and Sam had dressed into a skirt cut into the sides paired off with her purple tights and boots (she had left her combat boots for her ghost fighting clothes) and a purple and black strapless shirt that cut above her stomach and a green sleeveless undershirt. She had fingerless gloves now, so it was easier to grip her Fenton Blaster which her hid in her purse for emergencies. She had grown out her hair and made it into a bob. She still had bangs but she was a bit more stylish due to a enthusiastic Jazz.

She walked up the steps of an old Victorian house on the corner of the street and rang the door bell. A woman opened the door. She looked to be in her mid-thirties. She had straight, black hair and light purple eyes. She was wearing a orange shirt and blue jeans.

Hannah looks just like her, Sam thought as she took in Hannah's mom's figure.

"Hello Sam. Are you here for Hans?" Hannah's mom asked.

"Hi Mrs. Black. Yeah, I am here for her."

"Oh, honey. What have I told you? Call me Lauren."

"Sure, Mrs- I mean, Lauren." Sam smiled.

"Hannah! Sam is here for you!" Lauren said in her singsong voice.

"Coming," Hannah called back. Hannah rushed down the stairs in her regular dark purple off the shoulder with a lighter colored star in the middle shirt, her blue and baby blue short shorts and her black Vans. Her hair, cut down to bottom of her shoulders, jet-black glimmered in the sunlight.

"Okay, mom. We'll be back later. I have my cellphone and you can always contact me or Sam by our communicators."

Lauren nodded. "Have fun girls," she said as Hannah and Sam slipped away into the warm summer night.

Hannah and Sam walked down the streets flooded with people towards the Nasty Burger. The streets of Amity Park seemed more at peace with they knowing the ghost patrol of Danny Phantom and Hannah Haunter were there on their side.

Hannah looked off into the distance while Sam looked in her purse. "Sam?"

Sam looked at Hannah. She paused for a minute. "Never mind." Hannah glanced her way and smiled.  
They arrived at the Nasty Burger where Danny and Tucker were already with a table. Sam sat down as Danny pulled out the chair for Hannah. Sam sighed.

I wish Tucker would do that for me, she thought.

Tucker came back from the counter with the meals for everyone. They all ate excitedly while talking about where they were going for their night out. Danny and Tucker were going to check out the abandoned train station in downtown Amity.

"Well, we are going to go see the old museum down the street from there. They say a ghost haunts it. I wanna see who it is," Sam insisted after Tucker rolled his eyes. "We'll meet up later."

Sam and Hannah headed their way after leaving Danny and Tucker at the train station.

When they arrived, Sam surveyed the museum. It was big, like Dodger Stadium big. The doors were as high as Fenton Works. The windows were boarded up, leaving only small cracks to see the inside. Hannah approached one of the windows and tried to peer inside. "Nothing, it's too dark in there."

Sam pouted. She actually really wanted to see the inside of this monstrously big place. Hannah could see her gloom. She sighed and transformed.

Sam was shocked. "Hannah? What are you doing?" Sam whispered.

"We are going inside to see that said ghost and then we are going to get massages 'cause I really need one," Hannah Haunter said, rubbing her back.

Haunter took a hold of Sam's arms and phased through the brick walls of the Amity Park Museum of Civil War.

She flew Sam through the red brick wall and set Sam down in the middle of the dirty marble floor.

Sam broke free of Haunter's grasp and looked around the dark setting surrounding them.

"It's unsettling, isn't it?" Sam asked Hannah. There was no answer. Sam turned around. Hannah was gone. She started to panic.

How was she supposed to get back outside if Hannah wasn't there to phase them back through the wall?

She looked through the first floor rooms until she heard a scream then a shatter on the second floor. Sam rushed up the Victorian steps and looked though the rooms. Sam found Hannah sitting on the bathroom floor, clutching her hands close to her body. She was surrounded by glass shards. Sam quickly knelt down to Hannah's level and asked her if she was okay.

"I'm fine but my hand could use stitches." Hannah held out her hand, without looking at Sam, showing the deep cuts and grazes bleeding profusely.

"Hannah, what happened? I heard a scream, then a shatter..." Sam couldn't finish her sentence because her eyes were looking over at the bloody mirror broken and cracked.

"We need to get out of here." Hannah grabbed Sam's hand with her good hand and dragged her out of the bathroom, phasing them through the brick walls.

Haunter flew through the busy streets of Amity Park, to the Fenton Household. Hannah collapsed onto the living room floor while Sam picked herself up from the carpet. Jazz came bashing through the kitchen doorway with a Fenton Blaster.

"Freeze....Hannah?"

Jazz saw the silver and black clothed girl phase back into street clothing.

"Hannah! Oh my god, what happened?" Jazz screamed, eyes glaring back to Sam, who was trying to catch her breath.

"Amity Park Museum...mirror....cracked....scream....ugh....Hannah's hand....check it...." Sam managed to puff out of her dazed state.

Jazz looked confused at Sam for a minute then took Hannah's hands into her own. She gasped as Hannah's right hand was shredded, bits of glass still embedded into the deep cuts and skin.

_Hannah...What happened in that bathroom_? Sam thought intently as Jazz picked up Hannah and took her to Danny's room.


End file.
